leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BIA-Kaboose/The Sheep are Everywhere
That's right everyone, sheep, wooly, bleating, overall unintelligent, sheep. But just like a terrible infomercial, wait, THERE'S MORE. For the low, low price of your completely useless, yet somehow precious ELO (I know, new system but with me) You can have a bunch of people on your team insult you for trying to think outside . If you haven't figured out by now, I am refering to the people that follow the meta like it is written by some kind of higher power, also known as "meta sheep". Now in all honesty there is nothing wrong with following the meta, after all, it works for plenty of people every single day. What there is a problem with is when people try to complain about logical things just because "it doesn't follow the meta". While yes, maybe is typically played as a kill lane support champ, whenever someone forgets to drop the ban hammer on his poor metal head, that is, He makes an excellent Top lane AD/AP Bruiser in some situations, and in fact makes a bit more sense top lane in my humble opinion, he has a "gap closer", and by gap closer I mean rocket powered fist that drags them kicking and screaming into the metallic arms of death, his W is a nice steroid to both his damage, as well as his chasing/fleeing potential, while his E is essentially an auto-crit with a knockup thrown in just for funsies, his ult can interrupt any form of channeled ability if against some form of AP top laner, or just leave it off of CD so you get some extra magic damage in over time (I believe 3 lightning strikes does more damage than the activation). So even though he is a viable choice, and makes perfectly logical sense, the moment you try to do it, in many games you will get called a before you even get out of champ select, (same thing happens when I picked ranged adc's and go top lane, or my friend Voybe goes jungle Caitlyn, but that isn't the main thing) resulting in your team having low moral, and overall thinking, "welp, looks like we get the noob troll this game, GG", and why? Big shocker, it doesn't fit what the pros are doing, and that is the only reason. Now notice, I never said when you troll your team should love you, all I am saying is that things that don't fit the meta work too, don't immediately call your top lane Sona a troll and and just scream "GG, we have a noob on our team", sometimes you will be amazed at things that actually work, assuming you pull your head out of the fourth point of contact long enough to find them. So member kids, just because a pro isn't doing it doesn't mean it is trolling, and on a completely irrelevant note, digs , which means he is a homosexual, not a fag. Category:Blog posts